


Dream in the godswood

by lucife56



Series: Life and Honor fanart [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [...Jaime made his way around the pool, then removed his cloak and lie it across the damp snow and leaves. When he sat, Lyuk sprawled beside him, warm and heavy, resting his massive head in Jaime’s lap.A slow wind picked up, and the leaves rustled. A smile tripped across his lips, and finally, he could breathe deeply.Resting on his cloak, he dozed, and he dreamed he sat on the branch of an old, giant weirwood... ]Chapter 12: Winterfell of  "Life and Honor" by NoOne0_o





	Dream in the godswood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life and Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581125) by [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/pseuds/NoOne0_o). 



 


End file.
